Sonamy(Me importas)
by sonatika
Summary: Todos sabemos que Amy esta enamorada de sonic pero no se sabe muy bien si el siente lo mismo ,no solo habra romance sino misterios accion, aventura y se descubrirá la verdad absoluta de todo y se resolverán muchos misterios.
1. Chapter 1

**H**i este es mi primer fanfiction e leido muchos y me arme de valor para escribir uno mandanme esa cosa de review algo asi para ver que les parece y espero que les guste bueno comencemos eso si no sere de esas personas que duran mucho tiempo en subir el siguiente capitulo y prometo terminar este fic y tratare de subir los capitulos cada dos dia lo mas que dure seria una semana de acuerdo con mi inspiración.

**nota**:sonic y sus amigos no son mios(por desgracia) son propiedad de SEGA todos sus derechos reservado a ecepcion de algunos personajes que me invente que aparecerán mas adelante en la historia.

**Capítulo 1: Realidad**

Un día como todo normal se encontraba nuestro erizo huyendo de la perseverante Amy como siempre.

**Sonic:** en serio no te rindes Amy!

**Amy: **claro que no Sonic mi amor por ti me da la fuerza para nunca rendirme hasta que que me quieras como yo a ti.

Sonic no corría a su velocidad habitual solo miraba como Amy trataba de atraparlo entonces aumento la velocidad para alejarse de Amy

**Sonic:** nos vemos Amy

**Amy: **Sonic espera…..

Sonic en el camino noto que ya no veía a Amy por ningún lado y se paró en un puesto de chilidogs.

**Sonic: **me puedes dar un par de chilidogs es que tengo prisa.

**Vendedor: **Claro que si Sonic. El vendedor abre su carrito y le entrega dos chilidogs a Sonic.

**Vendedor: **Aquí tienes que los disfrute.

**Sonic: **Muchas gracias cuanto le debo

**Vendedor: no** me debes nada tómalo como un regalo por haber salvado a mi hija del incendio anterior.

**Flashback**

Sonic iba corriendo entonces vio desde lejos un humo que salía de un edificio de inmediato fue a haber que pasaba

Al llegar vio a todos los bomberos con las mangueras tratando de apagar el incendio y otros subidos en una escalera hasta el último piso del edificio que no podía pasar fue se acercó a uno de los bomberos y le dijo: Que pasa ahí. El bombero le contesto: creemos que hay alguien atrapado pero no podemos entrar el edificio no aguantara nuestro peso

**Sonic: **no se preocupe iré a rescatarla

Dicho esto Sonic con su súper velocidad fue subiendo cada una de las escaleras del edificio esquivando las llamas al llegar vio que la puerta estaba trancada y no se podía abrir hizo su famoso spin atack y la partió en pedazos al entra la habitación estaba casi toda cubierta de llamas casi no se podía ver nada el comenzó a bocear. HOLAAA HAY ALGUIEN AKI de inmediato oyó una voz en una de las habitaciones parecía de una niña pequeña él fue de inmediato a esa habitación entro y vio a una niña escondida en un closet toda asustada y llorando el la tomo y le dijo: no te preocupes te sacare de aquí la niña se aferró con fuerza a Sonic mientras el corría a toda su velocidad para salir de aquel lugar casi no lo logra pero la último segundo pudo salir antes de que el lugar se destruyera por completo.

Sonic entrego a la niña al bombero de inmediato sus padres llorando vinieron y la cargaron. GRACIAS! Muchas gracias Sonic

**Sonic: no** hay de que (alzando su pulgar)

Sonic salió corriendo del lugar.

**Fin del flashback**

**Sonic: **aa ese incendio solo hago mi trabajo (sonriendo)

Sonic se comido sus chilidogs en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse vio a lo lejos a Amy que se acercaba cada vez más Sonic se queda quieto ya que él sabe toda la distancia que el recorrió y no podía creer lo que ve.

Amy al fin logra llegar donde Sonic con la respiración agitada y con las manos en su rodilla.

**Amy: **Al... Fin... Te alcanzo Sonic

**Sonic: **Como fue que me alcanzaste tan rápido.

**Amy: **ya te lo dije antes Sonic la fuerza de mi amor por ti hace hasta lo imposible

Sonic no podía creer lo que oía era la primera vez que Amy le hablaba de esa manera estaba paralizado por esa respuesta Amy por su lado aprovecho y se lanzó sobre hacia a el para abrazarlo pero Sonic reacción al último segundo y se lanza a correr

**En el camino**

**Sonic: **no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho Amy.

Entonces el comienza a detenerse es decir que corre a una velocidad reducida para ver si se encontraba a Amy pero para su mala suerte ve que Amy se encontraba realmente furiosa con su martillo en la mano con fuego en los ojos (estilo anime) y rodeada de un rayo (estilo anime)

**Amy: **Esta vez no te escaparas de mi tan fácil Sonic

Sonic asustado intenta huir pero justo antes Amy con toda su fuerza golpea el piso justamente en una grieta la cual se abre cada vez más dejando caer a Sonic en una especia de cráter

**Sonic: ohohohoh (Cayendo)**

**Amy: S-O-N-I-CCCCCC**

Amy no podía creer lo que había hecho solo se queda llorando y viendo caer a Sonic caer dentro del cráter.

continuara...

dejenme review plis nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye.


	2. Chapter 2

holis lo se fue muy rápido lo que pasa es que me llego mucha inspiración y escribí este capitulo rapido para que no se me olvidara , muchas gracias Dani-chan35 por ser mi primer review espero que me sigan dando su opinión y yo seguiré siendo responsable con este fic, mi fic se volvera mas interesante mientras la historia avanza a si que no dejen de leerla.

**Nota:**sonic y sus amigo no son mios(por desgracia) son propiedad de SEGA todos sus derechos reservados a excepción de algunos personajes que me invente que aparecerán mas adelante en mi historia.

**Capítulo 2: Perdidos**

Sonic iba cayendo cada vez más hasta que llego al fondo quedando inconsciente.

Sonic despierta aturdido con su mano en su dolorida cabeza.

**Sonic: auch! **En donde estoy creo que a Amy se propaso un poco la próxima vez no la subestimare!

Sonic se levanta y ve que está en un lugar oscuro como una especia de cueva que tiene unos pequeños puntos de luz en el techo apenas divisible.

**Sonic:** Que lugar es este, por donde será la salida.

Sonic comienza a caminar y caminar hasta que pudo divisar una luz que provenía del fondo de la cueva y se dirige hasta esta.

Mientras se acercaba a la luz pudo divisar una enorme puerta con una figura en ella extrañamente familiar para el rodeada de unos extraños símbolos.

**Sonic: **Tal vez esta sea la salida!

Sonic abre la puerta y se adentra a explorar..

**Mientras tanto**

Amy seguía llorando tirada de rodillas en el piso toda llena de culpa por lo que le había hecho a Sonic.

**Amy: **perdóname por lo que te hice

Amy se almo de valor se secó las lágrimas y dispuesta a aventurarse en ese cráter en la tierra.

**Amy: **NO PREOCUPES SONIC IRE A BUSCARTE!

Dicho esto ella salta al cráter y va descendiendo rápido, hasta que se golpea y cae en otra abertura antes de llegar al fondo lo cual la deja inconsciente.

Al despertar Amy (se levanta del piso) con su mano en su dolorida cabeza pero no le importo ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Sonic.

**Amy: por** donde estaré no importa Sonic no debe estar muy lejos de aquí tengo que darme prisa.

Comienza a caminar por la cueva la cual estaba oscura y apenas se podía ver algunas rocas.

Mientras iba caminando comenzó a oír pasos detrás de ella se voltea y no ve a nadie

**Amy**: Hola quien anda ahí

Nadie le respondía y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió caminado en el camino comenzó a divisar más de cerca varias estatuas pero esta no se veían bien y no le importo y siguió caminado.

Volvió a oír los pasos pero esta vez se enoja y saca su martillo.

**Amy: **Muy bien quien esta anda ahí respondan, acaso eres tu Sonic si eres tú no es nada gracioso esa broma tuya.

Nadie le respondía pero seguía en posición de ataque.

De repente sintió a alguien detrás de ella el cual le da un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente donde este se la lleva cargada entre las sombras.

**¿?: Al fin te encontré! Jajajaja**

**Continura...**

Amo el suspenso espero que le haya gustado no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y mandanme reviews please nos vemos pronto bye.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi **AQUi esta el siguinte capitulo como lo prometi pero a partir de mañana subire los capitulos cada dos dias ya que tengo exmenes y no tendre mucho tiempo libre pero no se me desanimen prometi que terminare este fic y seguire con mi promesa solo sigan mandandome review porque sin review no tendre animos de continuar la histortia y recuerden la historia mientras avanza se pondra mas interesante no dejen de leerla.

**Nota: **Sonic ni sus amigos no son mios y bla bla bla ya sabemos lo otro tambien les advierto que este capitulo tiene un poco de lenguaje violento comenzemos.

**Capítulo 3: Explorando y encontrando**

Sonic entra a la puerta y lo que ve es un extraño bosque bajo de ese lugar no tenía que era ese extraño lugar.

**Sonic: **que extraño lugar, primero estaba en una cueva y ahora estoy en un bosque, bueno mejor le echó un vistazo para ver que encuentro, ya no pierdo nada entre más rápido lo explore más rápido puedo encontrar la salida.

Sonic avanzaba entre el denso bosque, cada vez se veía más extraño todo parecía como si estuviera en un laberinto.

Mientras corría pudo observar que ese bosque tenía una enorme montaña que se podía mirar de donde él se encontraba.

**Sonic:** esto es interminable siento que no he avanzado nada, que extraña es esa montaña pero lo más raro es que no veo personas ni nada por el estilo parece que este lugar está abandonado.

Eso pensaba Sonic pero desde lejos comienza a ver a personas, se acerca más para ver de quienes se trataba y lo que lo deja sorprendido.

**Sonic: **Esas personas tienen a Amy ¿hacia dónde la llevan? Tengo que darme prisa para rescatarla.

Sonic comienzo a correr pero fue demasiado tarde perdió su rastro.

**Sonic** (molesto) no puede ser en donde se la llevaron tengo que darme prisa y encontrarla tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Sonic recorría la mayor parte del bosque sin resultados luego pensó en aquella gran montaña que vio hace raro y se dirigió dónde está.

Mientras llegaba pudo ver que la llevaban a la cima de la montaña y que en la entrada vio que había estatuas de piedras muy parecidas a ellas. Sonic cuando se dirigía a subir la montaña fue interrumpido por dos figuras que salían de las sombras muy conocidas para él.

Al mirar mejor parecía que se trataba de sus amigos Tails y knuckles.

**Sonic. (**Confundido) chicos que hacen aquí!

Los dos se quedaron como si no le estuvieran hablando.

**Sonic: **Hey chicos están ahí debo irme tengo que rescatar a Amy de esas personas.

** Tails¿?: **no podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno.

**Sonic: **de que están hablando chicos esto no es tiempo para bromas.

Knuckles**¿?:** no podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno nuestro deber es impedir que alguien interrumpa en la ceremonia.

**Sonic:** Es oficial me están asustando un poco pueden dejar de bromear esto es en serio como dije unos tipos tienen a Amy secuestrada la llevaron a la cima de la montaña y tengo que rescatarla.

**Los dos: **No podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno

Los dos se acercaron más a Sonic y pudo ver que no era sus amigos sino eran de un color negro y con los ojos blancos sin pupilas y le lanzaron al ataque.

**Sonic:(esquivando el ataque) **Oye que les pasa!

Los tiraban puño y patadas a Sonic.

**Sonic: **Okay quieren jugar rudo entonces jugaremos rudo no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo con ustedes.

Sonic comienza a atacarlos con su spin actack contra ellos el cual le impacta y los deja tirados en el piso.

**Sonic:** a ver si pueden con eso si me disculpan tengo un asunto pendiente.

Eso creía Sonic pero vio que los dos se levantaron como si nada.

**Sonic: **valla ustedes son más buenos de lo que pensé pero esto no me impedirá cumplir mi objetivo.

Sonic vuelve a atacarlos pero sucede lo mismo cada vez que lo ataca se vuelven a levantar con cada ataque de ese círculo vicioso se iba agotando cada vez más.

**Sonic: **(respirando agitadamente) lo admito ustedes son rudos.

**KnucklesN: **ya terminaste ahora es nuestro turno.

KnucklesN le da un puñetazo de fuego a Sonic lo cual impacta directamente en el estómago lanzándolo por los aires y dejándolo caer al suelo. Luego él se levanta con sobándose la cabeza

**TailsN: **ahora es mi turno.

TailsN. Con sus dos cola envueltas en oscuridad hace un combo dándole a Sonic un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Sonic iba recibiendo cada vez más ataque por parte de ello cada golpe era más rápido que el otro le dificultaba mucho esquivarlo aun con su velocidad.

Sonic esquivo uno de los ataques de TailsN y aprovecho y lo ataco con su spin dash pero fue en vano fue detenido por KnucklesN Y fue lanzado directamente hacia el piso con gran fuerza haciendo un pequeño agujero dejando a Sonic muy lastimado

**Mientras tanto**

Amy se despierta confundida adolorida y un poco mareada no lograba ver nada solo pensaba en Sonic.

**Amy: **Sonic donde estas por... favor ayúdame... no... Puedo... creer que tenga que pasar esto por mi culpa.

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor el cual le hizo gritar

**Amy: **SONICCC AYUDAMEEE!

El sonido retumbo en un eco que llego donde estaba nuestro héroe tratando de resistir los fuertes ataques de esos impostores.

**Sonic: **No te preocupes Amy te prometo que te salvare cueste lo que me cueste.

De inmediato KnucklesN y TailsN juntaron su ataques para causarla un daño definitivo a Sonic lo cual Sonic no le dio tiempo de esquivar y recibe el golpe dejándolo casi inconsciente y con grandes heridas en su cuerpo.

En la mente de Sonic solo pensaba en esas palabras SONICC AYUDAMEE.(mientras se levantaba)

Pero fue interrumpido por otro ataque combinado dejándolo todavía más herido tendido en el piso.

TailsN: Ya casi terminamos con tigo nuestro amo quedara complacido.

Sonic levantándose lentamente dijo: no estés tan seguro nunca me e rendido y no lo hare ahora y mucho menos cuando está en peligro alguien que me importa.

**KnucklesN:** deja de hablar tonterías nunca nos ganara y mucho menos a nuestro amo este es tu final Sonic the hedgehog.

Dicho esto KnuckelsN se dirige a tacarlo pero nota algo extraño un escudo invisible que hace que se retroceda.

**KnucklesN: **que es esto.

Sonic con una vos perturvante: ya te lo dije nunca me rindo.

Esas palabras retomaban más y más fuerza en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa que era rescatar a Amy. Su cuerpo se comenzó a poner de un color oscuro un aura negra lo rodeaba ya no era ese erizo azul ahora era un erizo más oscuro y lleno de maldad.

Era oficial se había transformado en dark Sonic esa transformación oscura que solo la había utilizado una vez el simple hecho de pensar en Amy estuviera en peligro y no podía hacer nada para rescatarla despertó ese poder oscuro dentro de el como la última vez pero esta vez era diferente esta vez estaba más poderoso.

Ellos no parecían muy sorprendidos y comenzaron con su nuevo ataque.

**Dark Sonic: **Ahora es mi turno de divertirme con ustedes inútiles!(con su risa perturbadora)

**TailsN: **ni creas que hecho será suficiente.

KnucklesN Y TailsN realizaron un nuevo ataque juntaron sus manos en un combo de fuego y de oscuridad llamado flame dark atack el ataque crecía envolviéndose en el ello lanzándose hacia dark Sonic el solo sonrió y detuvo el ataque con sus manos.

**Dark Sonic: **ustedes no aprenden inútiles inservibles eso ataque no me harán ni un solo rasguño solo son unos patéticos debiluchos que no saben ir al baño si no se lo ordenan.

Dark Sonic los lanzo al aire dio un salto e hizo un dark spin dash impactando con ello haciendo que estos desaparecieran en un humo negro.

Dark Sonic desciende al piso.

**Dark Sonic: **esos estúpidos me hicieron perder demasiado tiempo no sé si Amy estará bien voy a destruir a el infeliz que le haya hecho daño.

Poco a poco en el camino hacia la montaña iba corriendo se iba tranquilizando y tomando su color original y sin sus heridas anteriores pensando: otra vez esa transformación creía que nunca me volvería a pasar no quiero que eso me controle pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es rescatar a Amy y salir juntos de este lugar.

Sonic avanzaba comenzando a subir la enorme montaña destruyendo todos los guaria con un solo ataque (estos eran débiles) uno por uno sin un mayor esfuerzo.

Hasta que al llegar a la cima de la montaña por donde logra ver a Amy atónito y muy sorprendido por lo que sus ojos ven!

**Continuara...**

hiiiiiii amo el suspenso se me ocurrió poner a dark sonic ya que se sabe muy poco de esa transformacion que solo aparece en uno de los capitulos de sonic x que ahora no me recuerdo cual pero pienso que de la manera que se transformo no me gusto hubiera quedado mejor si la atrapada hubiera sido Amy no lo creen pero en fin no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que estara muy bueno mandanme reviews quiero saber que opinan vemos en el proximo capi bye..


	4. Chapter 4

** HI** ya volví como lo prometí el proximo capitulo no me dejaron reviews :( recuerden sin reviews no tendre animos de continuar la historia estoy siendo responsable comparada con otras personas que duran hasta meses en subir un capitulo me esfuerzo bastante para subirlos a tiempo como dije y espero que valoren mi esfuerzos y me den su opinion recuerden que mi historia se volvera mas interesante asique no dejen de leerla bueno basta de palabras comencemos..

**Nota:**Sonic y sus amigos no son mios bla bla bla ya sabemos lo otro.

**Capítulo 4: El dolor de Amy**

Sonic alfin llega donde Amy y lo que ve lo deja sorprendido, Amy estaba acostada en un especie de altar encadenada a esta, vestida con una ropa extraña era de color blanco de dos parte una pequeña blusa con una solo manga que se le veía el ombligo un pantalón corto extraña con símbolos extraños en todo su cuerpo de tipo egipcios, va y acerca.

**Sonic: **Amy estas bien.

Amy con una mirada perdida.

**Amy: ** Sonic.. me alegra que estés bien.

**Sonic: **no te preocupes Amy te sacare de aquí te lo prometo.

Cuando Sonic iba a levantar a Amy recibió un rayo alejándolo de ella.

**Amy: S-O-N-I-CC**

**Sonic: **no te preocupes Amy estoy bien pero que habrá sido eso(sobándose la cabeza y levantándose)

Entonces desde las sombras sale un erizo con ropas con una capa parecidas a las ropas de Amy pero de color negro con algunos de los símbolos de sus símbolos, de color negro con gris y los ojos de color blanco y sin pupila.

**¿?: E**so se le atribuye a tu servidor.

**Sonic: **A SI y se puede saber cómo te llamas y por qué razón tienes así a Amy(molesto)

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Drow the King y la pregunta mi querido amigo es que tú haces en este lugar sagrado.

**Sonic: **es una larga historia pero lo más importante es que vine a rescatar a Amy.

**Drow: **no sé de qué hablas (sarcásticamente) yo no conozco a ninguna Amy esa chica es mi prometida sondey la he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Sonic: Estas** loco amigo ella es Amy y la voy a recuperar de ti.

Dicho esto Sonic se lanza contra Drow y lo ataca pero este lo esquiva con facilidad.

**Amy: **Ten cuidado Sonic él es muy fuerte no quiero que te haga daño.

**Sonic: **no te preocupes Amy estaré bien ya sabes soy Sonic the hedgehog.

**Drow: **Sonic the hedgehog (pensando) no me importas quien seas pero no te dejare que interfieras en la ceremonia.

Drow comienza a atacar a Sonic pero como sabemos nuestro héroe es muy rápido para él, Sonic Aprovecha y le lanza un spin atack pero este lo esquiva y hace exactamente el mismo movimiento impactando con él.

**Sonic: **Como hiciste eso (levantándose)

**Drow: **Yo soy Drow the King yo tengo el poder de imitar poderes y habilidades de mis enemigos.

**Sonic: **ahhhh entonces eres una especia de camaleón (burlándose)

**Drow:** no sé qué te parece tan gracioso.

**Sonic: **nada nada, bien en donde nos quedamos.

Sonic confiado se dirige a atacar pero esta vez si logra golpearlo dejándolo caer en el piso.

**Drow: **tú no sabes nada y tu peor error es subestimar mi poder.

Dicho esto se acerca con un puñetazo rodeada de un aura negra y a gran velocidad Sonic no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar ese ataque lo cual recibe y lo deja sangrando la nariz y su brazo derecho dejándolo muy adolorido.

**Amy:**SONICCC NOOOOO

En ese momento las marcas de Amy comenzaban a brillar lentamente.

Drow no se había dado cuenta se dirigía de nuevo donde Sonic para darle otro golpe con el ataque anterior hasta que se dio cuenta del brillo de las marcas de Amy

Amy se sentía con una extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo se sentía poderosa. Aunque no lo suficiente para romper las cadenas del altar pero eso no le importo.

**Amy: **Aléjate de Sonic ahora mismo (dijo decidida y con una voz firme)

Dicho esto las marcas de Amy con el brillo que emanaba cogieron a Drow lo lanzo y lo dejo pegado a la pared, no solo eso sino que rodearon a Sonic y le comenzaron a curaron sus heridas.

**Sonic: **(Confundido) gracias Amy aunque no sé cómo es que haces esto.

Sonic ya estaba casi totalmente curado hasta que Drow se envolvió en un aura negra y se despegó de la pared.

**Drow: ** Ya es suficiente

Dicho esto se tele transporto y apareció detrás de Amy y la golpea fuertemente en la nuca lo que la deja inconsciente recostada en el altar (sus marcas dejaron de brillar)

**Sonic: **A-M-YYY!

Sonic corriendo fue directamente atacar a drow por lo que había hecho pero este lo detiene y lo lanza a la pared haciendo que luego caiga al piso.

**Drow: **no entiendo porque no te rindes, aun no puedo comprender como pudiste como mis caballeros más poderosos.

Sonic se levante y dice:

**Sonic: **Cuando un quiere a alguien hace hasta lo imposible.(se sonroja al recordar esas palabras de Amy)

**Drow: **Sabias palabras dichas por alguien como tú. En verdad crees que todo lo que ha pasado es accidente (acercándose lentamente a Sonic)

**Sonic: **de que hablas?

**Drow:** te he estado observando a ti y a mi reina, he visto como la evitas y no correspondes sus sentimientos, es más te haces llamar héroe Sonic the hedgehog pero no sabes apreciar algo tan valioso y aun así estas aquí tratando de enfrentarme sabiendo que no te importa mi reina eres tan patético.

**Sonic: **A sí que fuiste tú quien abrió esa grieta.

**Drow: **efectivamente mí que querido héroe o no se te hace coincidencia que al golpear esa pequeña grieta se habrá un cráter tan profundo pensé que eras más inteligente pero ya veo que me equivoque.

**Sonic:**( confundido) entonces si es así estas consiente de que esta chica es Amy y no la persona que dices.

**Drow: **si y no, esa chica es más bien una rencarnación de mi preciada sondey donde la he estado esperando su regreso.

**Sonic: **entonces me estas queriendo decir que esa chica está muerta.

**Drow: **EXACTAMENTE! Es más yo mismo la mate jajá!

**Sonic: **QUEEE! Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso a la persona que más querías.

**Drow: **muy sencillo POR EL PODER! Ves este poder que tengo era de ella este único y maravilloso poder que fue combinado con mi oscuridad.

Dicho esto rápidamente se acerca a Sonic para darle otro golpe.

**Sonic:** estás loco amigo no dejare que le hagas daño Amy no te lo permitiré (apenas esquivando su ataque)

**Sonic: **pero lo que no entiendo es que Amy no tiene esos poderes solo tiene un martillo gigante el cual golpea muy fuerte si la heces enojar.

**Drow: **no solo es su poder es su esencia, es la misma que sondey aunque no tenga grandes poderes pero si puedo aumentar lo que ya tengo y aumentar mi existencia .JAJAJA.

Drow comienza a lanzarle ataques a Sonic pero este seguía esquivando sus ataques.

**Drow: **ya es suficiente de tu insolencia.

Drow con su aura negra captura a Sonic y lo lanza fuera de la montaña.

**Sonic: **ah ah

Sonic cae al fondo de la montaña pero cae al estilo gato da un giro y cae de pie.

**Sonic: **uf! Eso es estuvo cera OYEE ESO ES TODO!

Drow sale de la montaña y se dirige a donde esta Sonic.

**Drow: **baya baya, parece que en verdad vales la pena para enseñarte el poder que e estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Drow comienza a transformarse el aura negra que emanaba se volvió más grande sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo intenso se volvió más grande y sus púas crecían.

Sonic solo miraba sorprendido todo el lugar se estremecía.

**DrowDARK: ya es la hora**

DrowDARK levanto una enorme roca con su aura negra y se lanzó a Sonic, el intenta escapar pero DrowDARK con su otra mano usa su poder y lo captura para que reciba el ataque de la roca.

Sonic queda enterrado en el suelo sin poder salir el ataque lo dejo débil n solo eso sino que la roca descendía más y más para aplastarlo completamente.

**Sonic: **Ahora como salgo de esta.

La roca cada vez más descendía por obra de DrowDARKque se reía desenfrenadamente.

Sonic ya no podía resistir más ya no podía seguir aguantando el peso de la roca.

**Sonic: **Ten—go...qu,-e ree-sistir Amy me necesita no puedo rendirme ahora.

Cuando todo parecía perdido un brillo intenso lo rodeo convirtiéndolo instantáneamente en súper Sonic.

DrowDARK riéndose hasta que la roca comenzó a brillar y se desintegro por completo dejando ver a Súper Sonic.

**Súper Sonic: **no sé como pero no importa ahora es todo o nada espero que estés listo para esto (sonriendo)

**DrowDARK: **(furioso) estoy listo prepárate para ser destruido.

**Continuara...**

**Hi **espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y el personaje que me invente no es quien ustedes piensan los sabran mas adelante dejenme review please y nos en el proximo capitulo no se lo pierdan bye..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi **ya regrese aqui les traigo este capitulo espero que les guste, gracias personalmente a HybridVirus por haberme dejado ese review ya que me ayudo mucho la verdad escribo este fic por dos razones porque amo esta pareja y porque me gusta escribir lo que pasa es que soy un poco timida y es la primera vez que escribo historias de este tipo pero seguire con este fic no se desanimen recuerden mientra la historia avanza se volvera mas interesante asi que no dejen de leerla.

**nota: **sonic y sus amigos no son mios y bla bla bla comencemos.

**Capítulo 5: Quieres pelea tendrás pelea!**

Súper Sonic se dirige a atacar a DrowDARK.

**Súper Sonic:** ahora sí, creo que estamos mano a mano.

**DrowDark: **no lo creo aun te falta mucho no te ilusiones.

Dicho esto DrowDark con su poder oscuro levanto varias rocas gigantes hacia súper Sonic.

**Súper Sonic: **nada mal pero no es suficiente.

Súper Sonic hace un escudo de luz y las rocas se desintegran.

**Súper Sonic: **Si eso es todo ahora es mi turno.

Súper Sonic se dirige hacia drow con un supe spin atack impactando con él y dejándolo caer desde lo alto hacia el piso. Esto hace enojar mucho a DrowDark: **Maldito como te atreves,** se levanta de inmediato lo golpea con su puño rodeado de oscuridad a Sonic haciéndolo caer hacia el piso.

**Súper Sonic: AUCH! **Eso sí que dolió ahora veraz.

Súper Sonic se levanta hacia los cielos dispuesto a contratacar DrowDark pero vio que no estaba.

**Súper Sonic: **donde estas no me digas que tienes mido.

De repente sintió algo detrás de él y se voltio por instinto per fue demasiado tarde DrowDark lo tenía atrapado en una especia de campo de fuerza de oscuridad.

**DrowDark: **que tal una pequeña prueba ahora veremos qué tan fuerte eres veras tus mayores temores tus peores recuerdos tus miedo te consumirán y te destruirán y cuando termine contigo terminare mi asunto pendiente JAJAJAJAJ!

**En el campo de fuerza**

**Súper Sonic: **Pero que es esto tengo que darme prisa y salir de aquí.

Súper Sonic comenzó a golpear las paredes del campo de fuera pero no daba resultado.

**Súper Sonic: ACH!** Esto es inútil, muy bien Sonic no pierdas la calma.

Sonic trataba de tranquilizarse para idear un plan de cómo salir de ahí pero vio que el campo de fuerza comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

Súper Sonic vio un extraño paisaje mientras flotaba en el aire (tipo recuerdo) y pudo ver algo.

Pasaban muchos recuerdos de algunas de sus aventuras otros de las situaciones que pasaba con Amy como lo perseguía y también de la manera que se enojaba y que nunca se rendía cada vez que lo perseguía eso le hacía que le pasara un leve sonrojo en su rostro pero eso no duro mucho.

S**úper Sonic: **esto no puede ser posible como puedo verme a mí mismo.

Sonic presencio como los escenarios volvían a cambiar pero esta vez era diferente se sentía tensa aunque era un lindo paisaje.

**Súper Sonic: **Un momento yo recuerdo esto no puede ser ese día (perturbado).

Era unos de los recuerdos que más le remordía la conciencia y que casi no se perdona.

**Continura...**

espero que le haya gustado lo se es un poco corto la verdad no e tenido mucha inspiracion con esto de la escuela casi no tengo tiempo libre, no estare por un tiempo no mas de una semana pero no se preocupen les compensare ese tiempo, dejenme reviews sigan dandome su opinion y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bye.


End file.
